


【VJin】Pearl (下）

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【VJin】Pearl (下）

二.

新婚的日子里，米迪亚像一朵急速衰败的花，她看着年轻英俊的丈夫坐在餐桌旁，站在练武场上，甚至骑在马背。

可奈何他就是不肯来到自己的床前。

如果和那一向傲慢的姐姐提起，恐怕也不是好事。米迪亚和姐姐蒂玛的关系向来不睦，蒂玛是个一心只想登上后位的女人，爱皇冠名誉胜过一切，也不会在意妹妹这失意的婚姻。

一次,她只是想为丈夫擦去汗珠，手帕才掏出，却见金泰亨的眼往城堡塔顶望去。

“泰亨，你在看什么？”

不甘心丈夫一次又一次避开自己的米迪亚哀怨的质问着。

“那塔顶有什么？你该看看我，看看你的妻子，你的眼里到底装着谁？”

她得不到答案，只能得到淡漠的背影，愤恨由此而生，她甚至觉得自己已于瞬间苍老。

春天的花朵要如何在寒冬绽放呢？只会迎来生不逢时的困苦与折磨。

 

可拜图里国王却对金泰亨另眼看待，多年的战场经验告诉他，这头年轻的雄狮终将在鲜血中释放獠牙与嘶吼。

于是，他派金泰亨去征战，赐予他宝剑与骏马。

“你的哥哥适合做个统治者，而你却适合做个战士。年轻人，战场并不可怕，可怕的是女人柔软的胸脯与多情的依偎，可千万别在缠绵乡中失掉血性。”

老国王将一颗蕴藏权谋阴毒的心藏在慈祥皮相之后，他巴不得继续掌控着相对宽宏良善的金南俊，而让这头野狮子死在敌人的剑下。

百战百胜的英雄少有，无法还乡的亡魂可多得是。

 

出征的前夜，金泰亨的欲念变得凶狠不知餍足，他紧紧抱着怀里软成蜜糖的人，不停亲吻着他的额，睫毛，鼻尖和唇瓣。

他就要上战场了，可他的心却只能留在这颗明珠的手心，被那白嫩的指头轻抚揉捏也甘之如饴。

金硕珍叫得嗓子都哑了，他将手伸到枕下拿出一条链子为金泰亨戴上，上面坠着的珍珠闪着黛蓝的光，绮丽异常。

“你戴着这个上战场，就像我陪在你身边一样。”

 

“这是什么？”

 

“是我的眼泪。”

承受着更为缠绵炙热的吻，金硕珍的眼中满溢着的水光，与那颗珍珠色泽相同。

那是一滴盛满爱的泪水，成珠的瞬间就吸收了无尽的思念与盼望。

 

“我很快就回来，我会带着荣耀与自由来见你。”

 

“不，泰亨，带着爱来见我就好，荣耀与自由都是你的，而我只要爱。”

 

那些恋恋不舍的话语都化作一阵混着熏香的风，柔柔的落在两人沉睡的枕上。

临行前，金泰亨在心上人的脸颊处留下个吻，他知道，金南俊也会继续秉持着弟弟的义务保护着这颗明珠。

可他依旧会担心，担心城堡里那两个多余的女人会探测着不该她们关心的事。

 

“我会保护自己的。”

金硕珍微笑着保证，春风般从容，眼里的泪都被藏好，再不露分毫。

他将父亲曾赠予的匕首放在枕下，等待着他的泰亨，他的太阳神早日归来。

 

举起利刃的金泰亨不止感受到了战争的残酷，也感受到了骨血深处涌起的快意。

沸腾如滚滚的地狱岩浆，使他跨越有限的所谓生死界限，化作盘旋于野的苍鹰，敏锐而凶狠。

那些耽于酒色的领主何曾见过这样的“王子”？被斩落头颅前还怒骂着“你这杂碎！”

 

夜里，金泰亨吻过颈间的珍珠后入睡，混乱的狂梦铺满心胸，梦里，是金硕珍的笑脸。

“珍妮。”

他柔情的唤着，却见金硕珍向另一人跑去。

那模糊的脸孔无法辨认，头顶戴着的王冠却异常明亮，沉甸甸的金子堵在金泰亨的喉，压在心口，他愤怒的拔出剑，双脚却无法动弹。

“泰亨，我不再等你了，我拥有了新的守护者。”

“不行….不行！”

谁能想到嗜血如狂的战神会在睡梦中惊醒，那双坚毅的眼中饱含寂寞与脆弱。

将领们招来城中美艳的妓女与众人寻欢作乐，唯有金泰亨的帐篷空空如也。

他赶走了所有散发恶俗香气的女人，饮过酒便入睡，那些有关胜利的狂欢不是他所追寻的意义。

他只要那个人依偎在自己怀中。

他只要那颗明珠。

 

渐渐，金泰亨收服了众人的心，因为他的剑之所向即是胜利。

士兵们畏惧这位冷血无情的王子，却也不得不承认在他身上看到属于王者的荣耀光环。

死亡边缘徘徊太久的人们如同饥渴的乌鸦，愿为胜利无条件的奉献自己的生命与忠诚，只为得到嘴边的一块肉。

拜图里派去的谋臣与眼线都被金泰亨找个由头命人剥皮扔在荒野，腐坏血肉被一一剔除，新的统治已埋下了种子。

 

接连的胜利后自然是班师回国，年轻俊美的王子被风沙与伤口磨炼得更加稳重沉着，浸在思念中的心却滚烫如初。

可他不能放任自己流露出更多向往，他还有件事要做。

 

拜图里国王近日正思量着一桩不对劲的事，何以派去前方的亲信和眼线都失了消息，而金南俊这个看似毫无作为的空架子竟也是个不好对付的角色。

表面顺从谦虚，将自己的见解藏在内心的人才是可怕的。

看来这艾利特迪亚的王族倒也不是一帮废物。

大女儿终日沉迷于珠宝首饰，小女儿期期艾艾以泪洗面，曾以阴险之举夺得政权的老国王从未感觉如此苍老。

他生出的都是被鲜花点缀的废物，根本无法继承自己的志向。

 

但很快，他也失去了这层忧虑，因为为金泰亨接风的宴席已然是他最后的晚餐。

当日下午，他还曾呵斥疑神疑鬼递来消息的侍女。

“什么塔顶住着的鬼怪，我看她是被油脂蒙了理智，成日里想这些浑噩的事。”

米迪亚的侍女只得将国王的话带回。

“把我那件镶着珍珠的长裙找出来，今夜我要穿着它为我的丈夫接风洗尘。”

尽态极妍又华美尊贵，只为那人的目光能停留在自己脸上，哪怕多一眼也好。

可令米迪亚难以释怀的仍是那夜的歌声。

美妙空灵的歌声，却照亮她耐心的鬼魅心结。

城堡的顶端方向，金泰亨的眼神，罩着迷雾的歌。

那里藏着的，是否就是你心心念念的人呢？我亲爱的丈夫。

原来，你偷偷藏起一只夜莺。

 

于是，晚宴前，她领着侍从来到顶层，命人捉住那个矮小侍女。

“带我去见那个人，不然我就将你从这楼顶扔下去。”

侍女哭着摇头，却被逼近喉咙的刀胁迫，只能带路。

而此时的宴会厅，早已是汪洋血海。

 

将老拜图里国王的头割下前，金泰亨肆意欣赏着他眼中的恐慌。

“这样的眼神，也曾从出现在我的父母眼中。”

金发雄狮手中的剑被温暖烛火围绕，融掉的蜡一滴滴，如同头颅下的血迹。

蒂玛高声尖叫着，却被金南俊身边的侍从打昏扔在地上。

“雄狮占领地盘后会将幼狮全部杀死，他当年做的最错误决定就是留下我们的性命。”

一向温厚的金南俊摘下曾象征虚空的王冠，他看向眉头紧皱的弟弟，一时间竟有些恍惚。

 

“米迪亚在哪里？”

金泰亨环顾四周，忽然向顶层奔去。

“你是什么人？”

窗边坐着的男子令米迪亚妒火中烧，她尚且困惑他的身份，却又认定无需困惑。

不会错的，这是她丈夫养的那只夜莺。

是她丈夫在新婚夜抛下自己的原因。

可那人却不回应她，只是望向窗外，高贵的公主受不得这种闲气，从侍卫手中夺下剑。

“泰亨是我的丈夫，就算他爱着你这张漂亮的脸，可总有一天他会回到我身边，我的身份与他般配，我也能做一位尽职尽责的母亲，你注定一无所有！”

嫉恨比手中利刃更尖锐，米迪亚步步逼近，愤怒之余又有几分惶恐。

男子眼眸间闪过的蓝幽深而冷，这样瑰丽的色彩足以划破她骄傲的外壳，终于，她等到夜莺开口。

“你想杀了我吗？”

一把好嗓子，脱口而出的话都坠着珠玉，米迪亚看向自己裙摆处的珍珠，只觉得颜色有几分恶俗。

“杀了你….是，是的！我想杀了你！我应该杀了你！”

从小被娇惯的公主没见过血，不敢杀人，犹犹豫豫的当口，却见窗边男子望着自己微微一笑，转身要向窗外跳去。

“珍妮！！！”

赶来的金泰亨顺利抓住那细白手腕，使出浑身气力将人拉回抱进怀中。

怀里的人轻了，轻得可怜，他也在思念着我吧。

可他为何沉默不语。

 

“是你逼他跳下去的？”

看向那愚昧无知的女人，金泰亨尽力保持着身而为人的涵养，实际上，他只想撕裂她，再将她扔出这座城堡。

像她的姐姐那般。

 

“泰亨..我没有..是他自己，他…我只是….”

米迪亚手中的剑滑落，她哭喊着被侍从带了下去。

 

“珍妮，我回来见你了，带着我全部的爱。”

见人不肯说话，金泰亨急了，用冒出点胡渣的脸去蹭他的明珠，蹭得对方忍不住推他。

“你弄痛我了..你浑身都是血腥气…”

 

“那你陪我去洗干净。”

 

战争带来的疤痕遍布在金泰亨的全身，英勇的勋章刺透皮肉，令金硕珍心疼不已。

他闭口不言，泪珠却滚滚而落，被温柔的吻住时，他甚至不敢用手狠狠抓对方的后背。

那些伤疤太深了，尽管痊愈也骇人得要命。

受过这样的伤痛，他的太阳神终于成为真正的战士。

 

“这座城堡已经完完全全属于我们了，从此你也不需再住到那个小房间。”

金泰亨迫不及待将人带到一间新的卧房，连窗帘上都綉着海浪的纹理与精致的串珠。

 

“泰亨，这几日我总能听到席勒之海传来的歌声，他们在呼唤我。”

摸着帘纱的金硕珍依旧望着窗外的月色，隐于远方的歌只会传到海底子民的耳中。

 

“不许你听，我要你永远留在我身边。”

 

“那要是你下一任妻子再用剑指着我呢？泰亨，等待是件太过苦闷的事。”

 

“不会再有下一任妻子，我只有你。国王之位也会属于你，我就听从你的指挥，这样好吗？”

将头埋在对方怀中的金发王子嗓音被情愫和恐惧抻得悠长，战场杀敌的血腥气都被那股奶香气覆盖。

压抑在胸膛深处的柔情令他忘记雄狮的威风凛凛，做回一位尽忠职守的守护者。

 

“国王之位就留给南俊吧，他是个好国王，不渴求鲜血也不恋慕自由。”

沉沉睡去前，金硕珍未曾给出真正的答案，他被抱得密不透风，那样的占有欲比毛毯还要温暖，紧紧包裹着他的躯体。

也许，他永远不会给出答案，直至他的守护者带来更多胜利的荣光与赤诚的情感。

 

END


End file.
